Rosie Webster
Rosie Webster is the eldest daughter of Kevin and Sally, born on Christmas Eve 1990. She has a younger sister Sophie, and a half-brother Jack. Rosie went to state schools until 2004 when Sally decided her "gifted" daughter's talents weren't being nurtured and moved her to Oakhill Grammar School. Rosie's first love was Craig Harris, with whom she shared a goth phase. In 2005, they started having sex when they were only fifteen. Craig wanted Rosie to run off with him to Berlin during a family holiday in Paris but she bottled it at the train station and let him go to Germany alone. Rosie liked being the centre of attention and fancied herself a femme fatale. In 2007, she left school and worked as a PA at Underworld but returned to school to seduce her teacher, John Stape. John later blamed Rosie for wrecking his relationship with Fiz Brown and ending his teaching career and held her captive in his late grandmother's attic for two weeks as punishment. After leaving school, Rosie signed with agent "Alfie" (real name Jeff Cullen) and took on modelling jobs. In 2012, she left Weatherfield to star in a reality television show in London, leaving behind her family and boyfriend Jason Grimshaw. She lived in London for a few years and was working in Miami when she was sacked by her agency. In 2017, Sophie brought her back to Weatherfield where she landed a job as a PA at Barlow Legal Services. In 2018, she helped to put her former agent Antoine Reese behind bars for using models as drugs mules. She then accepted an offer to be assistant on a television game show in Japan and left Weatherfield again. Biography 1990-2001: Early life Rosie was born on Christmas Eve in 1990 to parents Kevin and Sally Webster. In November 1994 her younger sister was born who Kevin and Sally planned to call Lauren. However, Rosie kept calling the baby "Sophie" after her doll leading her parents to change Lauren's name to Sophie, as they decided it was a better choice. In 1997, when Rosie's parents temporarily separated, she ran away but was soon found on a beach in Scarborough. The following year, her parents split up again. In 1999 Rosie went through a phase of bad behaviour, including bullying another child at school after seeing her mother being bullied and yelled at by violent boyfriend Greg Kelly. In May 1999, Greg kidnapped Rosie, Sophie and Sally, though Sally and the girls were able to escape. In the same year Kevin embarked on a relationship with Alison Wakefield who soon found herself pregnant. In January 2000, Kevin and Alison married with Rosie and Sophie as bridesmaids. Rosie's half brother Jake Webster was born the following June, but died after a few hours from a Group B Strep infection, before Rosie got to meet him. In 2001 Sally almost married Danny Hargreaves but the groom backed out on learning Sally had cheated on him with Kevin. 2002-2006: New ambitions Sally and Kevin got back together and remarried in 2002. Sally encouraged Rosie's ambition to become a pop star and enrolled Rosie in a fee paying school, Oakhill, in 2004. However, Rosie did not want to attend the school and was actually being pushed by Sally, who was unequivocally convinced that Rosie was gifted. Rosie's parents nearly split up when Kevin found out Sally had been having an affair with Ian Davenport, the father of Rosie's friend Gemma. Rosie knew about this but kept it a secret when asked to by Sally, and when Sally denied the affair to Kevin, he decided to pretend he knew nothing and stay with Sally. There was a lot of tension between Rosie and Sally for a while after Rosie found out about the affair but the family settled down eventually. Rosie started a relationship with Craig Harris in 2005 and shared a goth phase with him, also becoming vegetarian. She started having sex with Craig at the age of fifteen and the couple slept together twice during the year; after the first time Craig's granddad Keith Appleyard and his girlfriend Audrey Roberts caught Rosie trying to creep out of the house the morning after. Rosie did not want her parents finding out but was scared Audrey would tell them. Audrey decided against this and Keith told Craig and Rosie not to do it again. However, on New Year's Eve 2005, Rosie went round to Craig's and, while Keith was out, they slept together. Sally went round to wish them both a Happy New Year and Craig answered the door in his dressing gown, thinking it was a pizza delivery. Sally saw Craig in his underwear and loose-fitting dressing gown, and Rosie's dress left on the sofa. She went upstairs and found a naked Rosie in Craig's bed. Rosie was taken home where Sally and Kevin yelled at her before she ran, crying, upstairs. Sally and Kevin were furious with Keith and Audrey when they found out they knew Rosie and Craig had slept together, and Rosie and Craig were banned from seeing each other any more, despite their protests that they loved each other. Rosie and Craig bunked off school to sleep together again and were discovered. Sally dragged Rosie off to the doctors to get the morning after pill, despite Rosie's insistence that Craig had used a condom. Sally was undeterred when the doctor refused to prescribe the morning after pill, saying that he was not going to prescribe a drug that has harmful side effects to a young girl who'd taken precautions and therefore didn't need it, and took Rosie to another doctor. She forced Rosie, who was sobbing hysterically, to swallow the pill with a glass of water. Rosie later went with Craig to the doctor, who agreed to prescribe birth control pills. Rosie found Sally going through her schoolbag and told her she was taking the pill. Sally and Kevin went mad and called the police, who came round and spoke to Rosie and Craig. Sally was furious when she heard no action was to be taken against Craig as the sex was consensual. Sally drove Rosie to the Moors to teach her a lesson. Sally lost control of her emotions and the car, both nearly died when the car skidded. Rosie later nearly died when she was hit by a car. Craig's caring attitude towards her after this incident led her parents to see how nice Craig really was. However, after Charlie Stubbs evicted Craig's granddad from the house he shared with Craig, it looked like Craig would have to move away. In the same week of 2006 Rosie went on a 6-week holiday to France. Craig fought to stay in Weatherfield as he had promised he would be there for Rosie when she got back from France. The Websters took a holiday to Paris on 15th October 2006 to celebrate Kevin and Sally's 20th wedding anniversary. Rosie's grandfather Bill joined the family as he organised the trip. Craig also joined the family. Rosie and Craig plotted to run away to Berlin to start a new life there together. Rosie though, was having second thoughts about leaving. When they arrived at the station Rosie could not go through with it and only Craig left. Meanwhile Kevin, Sally, Bill and Sophie were searching for the pair after discovering a goodbye note from Rosie. The Websters found her and brought a devastated Rosie home. 2007-2008: Affair with John Stape In 2007 Rosie left Oakhill, and she began at Underworld working as a personal assistant (PA), where she looked up to Carla Connor, Sally wanted Rosie to go onto college or university, but Rosie had chosen to keep on working as a PA. Rosie took a shine to Liam Connor and had tried at every opportunity to flirt with him: wearing short skirts, revealing tops, being touchy-feely and calling round to his house unexpectedly, knowing quite well that he was going out with Maria Sutherland. When Maria phoned the office to speak to Liam, Rosie took a message but didn't tell Liam. When all else failed, Rosie stole Liam's phone to make sure he didn't receive any more calls from Maria but later gave the phone back. Liam flipped and told Sally about Rosie's behaviour. Maria said some harsh words to Rosie in Roy's Rolls which caused Rosie to feel very fragile mentally. She thought she was ugly and worthless, until Sally's English tutor John Stape knocked on the door. Rosie let him in, and John said she looked beautiful and gorgeous, and they kissed, but he immediately felt guilty, as he was a teacher but didn't teach Rosie directly. He later apologised to Rosie, but he didn't tell his girlfriend Fiz Brown about the incident. Rosie suggested to John that she go back to school where he worked. On her first day at school she slept with classmate Lee Harding to make Mr Stape jealous. She then got into a fight with Tina, who had been dumped by Lee. After being called into the headmaster's office with Tina Rosie went into Mr Stape's classroom where Sally was coming to so that she could chat to Mr Stape about Rosie. Rosie and Mr Stape almost got caught kissing by Sally. Sally later revealed to John that she had feelings for him and so was upset when John told her that her feelings weren't reciprocated before ending their lessons. In December 2007, John and Rosie's affair was finally found out when the wrong Christmas presents were given to each other. Fiz also found out, which resulted in her storming around to the Websters'. Rosie entered the house, carrying the present Fiz was to receive: her present had the same wrapping as Fiz's. Ordinarily, this might have been a coincidence, however, she blurted out "Oh... no... this isn't from John." To which her father replied, "No one said it was...." John was beaten up by her father and Kevin was arrested for assault. When Rosie was alone with her mother she revealed that she knew about Sally's pass on John and had known for ages. She attempted to blackmail her mother into taking her side. When John left the street with his belongings, and Kevin commented on how he was nothing but trouble. Rosie replied with "You know Dad, I think you might be right", Rosie smiled at her mother, and her mother back at her, as if to suggest that they had made up. Rosie's actions had serious consequences on the Webster family. When her father ended up in prison, Rosie began physically fighting with Sophie at school and at home, wearing out poor Sally. Eventually, this was sorted out by Rita Sullivan and the Websters were delighted when Kevin was released from prison weeks later. In May 2008, Rosie went to Carla's apartment to collect the spare set of keys to Underworld as the factory girls were locked out. Upon arriving at the apartment she saw Carla and Liam in a passionate embrace and took a video of them on her camera phone. Carla spotted her and know that she had seen them both but did not realise that she had them on camera. Later that day Carla bought Rosie a designer handbag in an attempt to bribe her. In June, Carla told Rosie that she was considering her for the position of her PA if she knew that she could trust her. Tony Gordon began manipulating Rosie to find out more about the garage, after Tony had attempted to buy the garage from Kevin. When John returned to the area in July, Kevin was not happy, but Rosie told her father that she did not need a chaperone, she was also amused by it and has started to wear more revealing dresses than usual, though John only had eyes for Fiz, and kept attempting to reconcile with Fiz. He confronted Rosie and told her to keep out of his life. While Rosie was on a night out in September, John spied on her. When he witnessed Rosie kissing her boyfriend Saj, he bundled her in his car and drove off to his late grandmother's house. There, he locked Rosie in the attic for two weeks and when Fiz accidentally found her, Rosie battered John and escaped the premises, where she was comforted by Fiz. The police were phoned and John was taken to prison as Rosie reunited with her family and was taken to hospital. 2010-2012: Modelling career In 2010, Rosie began a modelling career much to the disapproval of Kevin and Sally. Eventually, Rosie took a break from her career and supported Sophie when she came out as a lesbian. Sophie got money from Rosie as she plotted to run away with girlfriend Sian Powers so their parents wouldn't find out about their relationship. In December 2010, Rosie discovered that the recently deceased Molly Dobbs's baby son Jack was actually her half brother; the child had been conceived when Molly had an affair with Kevin. Rosie was furious with Kevin, but eventually forgave him. In late 2011, Rosie began a relationship with Jason Grimshaw. Unfortunately for Rosie, John returned and abducted Rosie once again. He forced her to help him wriggle out of his crimes and after a while, she screamed for help and was heard by Jason and Kevin. During a car chase between Kevin and John, John collided into a lorry and later succumbed to his injuries. Rosie was disgusted by how many went to his funeral. In early 2012, Rosie continued with her career and was eventually offered to take part in a reality show. Rosie accepted this, leaving her parents devastated and Jason dumped her because of her choice. When Jason finally came to terms that Rosie was going away, he told her she'd be a superstar. After a final dinner with her family and a tearful goodbye, Rosie left Weatherfield to go onto the next stage of her career. 2017-2018: Miami to Weatherfield Rosie returned from Miami in February 2017. She was barely home before police raided 13 Coronation Street looking for drugs. Her sweetener was siezed and both she and Sophie were arrested and taken to Weatherfield Police Station for questioning. They were subsequently released without charge but when Rosie reclaimed her make-up bag that she'd left behind in her taxi, and the sisters found a bottle containing cocaine. Rosie came up with the plan to hide the drugs at her stepfather Tim Metcalfe's allotment and roped Sophie into helping her. Rosie pitched in with her Sophie to clean windows to help raise money to get their father Kevin out of debt. Rosie then told Adam Barlow where the drugs were hidden. He stole them but they foiled his attempt to use the money from them to purchase the garage's bodyshop from Kevin, however he still kept it and threatened the sisters. She later teamed up with Sophie up to foil a troll targeting Sally. They found and confronted Leah Buckley, but she misdirected them to her stepmother. The misdirection worked and they discovered Leah's stepmother was Gina Seddon - Sally's sister. They agreed to keep this troubling news of trolling and her illness from their mum. However they discovered it was Leah, after Gina and Leah move into No.4, forcing Rosie and Sophie to share a room. Rosie left window cleaning to administratively assist at Barlow Legal Services and set her sights on solicitor Imran Habeeb. 2018 onwards: Drugs bust and break for Japan In May 2018 her ex-boyfriend, Antoine Reese, sent another unwitting model Olivia Radfield to Weatherfield with a case full of drugs. Rosie decided to intervene with assistance from Gemma Winter and hoped to set him up. Personality Relationships See also *Full list of appearances Background information *Emma Collinge played Rosie from her birth in December 1990, having landed the role at ten days old. Collinge made her final appearance in December 1999 after leaving the role to focus on gymnastics. In January 2000, the role was taken over by nine-year-old Helen Flanagan, a student of The Carol Godby Theatre Workshop. *In October 2011, it was announced that Flanagan would be quitting the role of Rosie to try other projects. The character departed in February 2012. *In 2016 Flanagan agreed to reprise the role with the announcement of Rosie's return being made in October of that year. Rosie returned on-screen in February 2017. *Flanagan temporarily departed the series in June 2018 in order to go on maternity leave, with Rosie's exit scenes airing in Episode 9477. Appendices List of addresses Employment history External links *Rosie Webster at Corrie.net Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Webster family Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Articles needing completion Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1990 debuts Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Factory workers Category:A Knight's Tale characters Category:Window cleaners Category:Barlow Legal Services staff Category:Underworld secretaries Category:Secretaries Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2018 departures Category:Weatherfield High pupils